The G2S Core is the programmatic foundation and resource center of the CMPD project and activities occur at Argonne National Laboratory beamline GMCA and TSRI. G2S is staffed with an experienced team of senior scientists and full-time research technicians with a significant history of successful collaborations which led to the publication of three human GPCR structures in the past 19 months (see Figure 3 in the overall summary), namely Raymond Stevens and a team of Co-Core Directors including Drs. Ellen Chien, Vadim Cherezov and Robert Fischetti. The research is conducted at facilities at TSRI in La Jolla, California and GM/CA-CAT/APS at Argonne, Illinois. In addition, key collaborations are established with Pat Griffin at TSRI-Florida on HDX analysis of membrane proteins and So Iwata at Kyoto University and Imperial College on crystallization with antibodies (see letters of collaboration). G2S will be provided with targets that have been prioritized by Projects 1 and 3 and be responsible for gene construct design and synthesis, expression, purification, and sample characterization, crystallization, and data collection and processing. Methods of sample characterization to be employed in this core include the traditional size exclusion chromatography and gel electrophoresis, as well as the more specialized diffusion and stability analysis by LCP-FRAP, CPM and LCP-Tm, respectively. The highly purified samples that are produced will be evaluated within the Core by crystallographic and NMR methods for structure determination and analysis. Final structure refinement and results dissemination will be coordinated through Projects 1 and 3.